The Legend of Spyro: Love is Eternal
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: After the corruption of Spyro. Cynder has to have him. When she does, can Spyro and Cynder beat Inu? Book 4/4
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everybody to the first chapter of my fourth book. I am so happy that y'all have enjoyed my other three, and the reviews I got from them were outstanding. I hope y'all will enjoy this book, as much as my others.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cryil, Terrador, or Hydras. I do own all ocs.

**Note: This chapter will be a chapter around a certain dragon. She's been asked about, but now you can read what's been going on with her life.**

**Chapter 1: Ki's day**

Ki woke up to a gray and gloomy day. She had been living in the castle that her father had taken from the dragons when he took over Warfang. Her and her brothers were forced to live here, and weren't allowed outside at all. The door were guarded by shadow dragons.

She stood up, and jumped off of her bed. She walked over to the window, just as the rain started to fall. She stared out, and started thinking about the wonderful night she had with Yang, before he had to leave with Spyro. She didn't hate Spyro for anything, but she was sadden by the fact of not being near Yang, even after they became mates that fateful night.

As Ki was lost in her thoughts a knock came at the door. The door swung open, and inside walked Inu.

"What are you doing?" Inu asked.

"I was just watching the rain fall," came Ki's soft reply.

"Well get down to the training hall. You are late as it is," and after saying that he turned around, and walked out of the room.

Ki just kept watching the rain fall, and kept thinking about Yang. She wished she could see him again, because she just found out that she was pregnant with his eggs. It was still early enough, that her father didn't know, but he would soon. When he did find out, it would be a nightmare to be around him.

She shudder at the thought of her father finding out that she had mated with another dragon, and how angry he would be when he found out it was Spyro's son.

Ki turned from the window, and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs to the second floor, and through a big set of wooden doors. She walked into the training grounds, and could see that her father and her brothers were already in there.

"You finally show up," Inu said.

"Yes! Father I'm here."

"Good. We have a new trainer for y'all. Here he is", and with saying that Inu pointed to another set of door. The doors swung open, and Ki was surprised to see Spyro walk out of them.

"Well, well, well. I see a lot of dragons need my help," Spyro said with a dark laugh.

Ki ran up to her father and asked, "Why is Spyro here? I thought you and him were enemies?"

"Are you questioning me?" Inu asked her with a snarl.

"No sir. I am not," and with saying that Ki walked back to place.

"Spyro walked over to Inu and bowed. He then said, "I'm ready my master."

"Good. Now they are all yours," and with saying that Inu turned around, and walked out the main rooms door.

"Welcome to your nightmare," Spyro said with a evil grin on his face. First off let's see what y'all made out of. We will have one on one fights to see.

Ki loved one on one fights, but she was worried about the eggs that were starting to form in her body. She hoped that they wouldn't be hurt.

Spyro noticed Ki thinking and said, "Ki versus San."

Ki snapped out of her thought when she heard her name called. San walked to the middle of the circle, and Ki walked over to the circle.

She looked at San. He was bigger than her, and she was fighting with an handicap. She looked at him, and tried to figure out a weak spot on him. He was very muscular, so she would have a hard time getting him pinned.

"The rules of the fight are. The first one to pass out, and can't battle loses. Other than that there are no other rules. BEGIN!," Spyro said.

The match began and Ki and San just kept circling each other. Ki could fee that her pregnancy wasn't affecting her right now. They just kept circling each other, and no one was making a move.

Chan and Ken were cheering for San. Even though Ki was the oldest of the four; however, since she was a female she didn't get much respect from her brothers. Also they resented the fact that she was the best at dark magic, and that their mother favored her over the other three.

San noticed Ki thinking, and charged at her. He started an attack combo on swipes, and tail whips.

Ki snapped out of her thought just time to dodge the attacks, and counter with her own. San dodged them, and just stood in place. He started charging up a shadow orb, and launched it at Ki

This was a fast energy ball, so Ki didn't have time to dodge it. She set up a shadow barrier around her self, and felt the orb hit the barrier. It didn't affect her any, but as she looked up San was right at her, and tackled her to the ground. She flipped over, and landed on her back. San took this opportunity to jump on her, and pin her to the ground.

He sniffed her and said, "Wait... Something about you doesn't smell right." He looked at her for a bit, and Ki thought that he may have smelled that she was pregnant. Ki couldn't let him stay on her for much longer, so she charged her energy, and to San's surprise she vanished into a thin shadow. She moved in front of him, as San feel onto the ground.

Ki started attacking without mercy, and before long she had beaten San into the ground. He feel unconscious, and as he did. Spyro walked up and called the match.

Ki walked away, as the brothers walked over to San. They picked him up, and put him to the side. The next match began, and Ki just watched the other two brothers go at it. They were really good, but still not in the league of Ki.

The last match came up and it was Ken versus Ki. They both circled each other, and Ken attacked. Ki was way better than him, so she saw the attack, dodged it, and this hit him with a powerful shadow orb. The orb hit him, and sent him flying backwards. Ken hit the wall, and feel unconscious.

"Wow. Good work Ki," Spyro said as he walked over to her. He could see the tiredness on her face, and noticed that it was dark. He then told her to head back to her room.

She did just that, and as she entered her room. She could see her mother standing by the window.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. How is your pregnancy going?"

"What.. I don't know what you mean," Ki said with a blush on her face.

"I know what happened. I was there watching you and Yang. I can also tell by the way you walk."

"YOU WHAT! Why would you watch Yang and I mate?"

"I was out walking, and I heard you, and I followed the sound. I walked in on him being on top of you, and mating you."

"Does dad know?"

"If he did. You wouldn't be talking to me. I'm keeping it a secret from him, but you might want to hurry and figure something out. Before long you will start showing, and you father will find out," June said.

"I know mother. I just don't know what to do yet."

"I do. Cynder and the other are coming to recover Spyro's good side. You need to go with them when they get here, so you won't be in danger.

"Really... Why are you helping me mother?"

June walked over to her and nuzzled her. She then said, "Because I love you. I don't want your father to get to you."

"Thanks mom," Ki said, as she nuzzled back. She then yawned, and looked over to the bed.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," and with saying that June walked out of the room.

Ki walked over to her bed, and laid down. She started to think about Yang, and if she could get away from here. She feel into a deep sleep, as she was still thinking about Yang.

**End Chapter 1**

Hello everyone. I hope you liked the start of book 4. Ki hasn't been in many chapter, so I decided to make this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and will keep reading.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Arival at Warfang

Welcome to chapter 2 of my Spyro the Dragon Fanfic. I hope everyone has enjoyed the 1st chapter, and will enjoy this one.

**Chapter 2** Arrival at Warfang.

Cynder and the gang flew through the last couple of days. They only slept once or twice, but Cynder was worried about Spyro. She decided that he had to be saved no matter what, otherwise he might be permanently taken over by Inu.

This was one of the nights where they had to land. Everyone's wings were getting tired, and some of them was close to exhaustion. Cynder turned around and looked at her group. She knew that she would have to stop and rest in a field one more time, before the end of their trip. They all landed down onto the ground, and a few of them collapsed, as soon as their feet hit the ground.

Shade came walking up to Cynder and said, "How much further is Warfang?" She asked.

Cynder just shook her head and said, "I don't know."

Shade just frowned and said, "Well. We need to get there soon. Night had to help me to fly, because my wings are killing me.

"I know what you mean," Cynder said as she looked back at Shade. Her wings were starting to hurt, and she wished she had Spyro with her.

"Okay. Good night," Shade said, as she turned around and walked away.

Cynder just turned around and looked out over the field. The moon was shining bright on the dull purple flowers, and she could see hints of red and yellow flowers as well. She started thinking about Spyro, and what had happened. She couldn't believe that Spyro turned to the dark side... Just for her.

Cynder started to feel tears forming in her eyes, and she kept thinking about all the stuff that Spyro and done for her, and how she hadn't been able to do anything for him. She even got hurt, and put Spyro in this mess.

Elder walked up behind her, and heard what she was saying to herself. It broke his heart to think that Spyro would do something like this. He was Ignites's pupil. He was going to take over the kingdom, and rule as king. Now he was on Inu's side, and he will be hard to get him back.

Cynder just sat there thinking. She had no idea that Elder was right behind her, until she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked over, and saw Elder standing there with a smile on his face.

Cynder tried to wipe the tears away, but for some reason she couldn't. Her heart was greatly broken, and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"I know you are upset. I just want you to know that I know the pain of losing someone. You remember I lost Lyat, and was devastated. Now I know that she is alive. We will get Spyro back, so don't you worry Cynder."

Cynder wiped her eyes again, and smiled at him. She then said, "You're right Elder. Thank you."

Elder just smiled, and said, "You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. Morning comes early around here."

"Yes," Cynder said, as she turned to walk back towards the group. Elder just stood there and watched her. He never noticed how big and strong she had gotten. To be able to keep flying, and holding her head up.

Elder just looked at the grass, and then walked back towards the group. He went over to the sleeping Layt, and laid down beside her.

The next morning. Everyone was awake, and ready to go. Today is the day that they were going to see Warfang, and hopefully start to get Spyro back. Thye took of, and started the last of their journey to Warfang.

As they flew. Cynder started thinking about everything that has happened to Spyro and her in their life. From her getting corrupted my Malefor and Spyro saving her. Now Spyro being trapped by Inu. It made her really upset.

As they came upon their old house, and Cynder could see that it was starting to get covered up by vines. It had been so long, since they left the city and their house. Cynder turned her head forwards, and just could see the top of the golden church of Warfang. She knew that it wouldn't be long till they got there.

The finally arrived at the gates, and Cynder looked down. She could see two shadow dragons blocking the gate. Cynder summoned up her wind magic, and blew the two dragons off balance. She then swooped in, and killed them both with one swift strike.

Elder, Terrador, Volteer, and Cryil pushed on the big doors to the city, and they slowly opened. They could see the inside, and they were took back in horror. The city was black, some of the houses were run down, and the citizens look miserable. They walked into the city, and instantly ducked into a ally way, so they wouldn't be seen. They walked through the allies, until they heard something coming from the town square.

They reached the town square, and could see two shadow dragons standing on a platform with a dragoness with them. They could just barely here them say, "Take this fine dragoness home with you, and she will do whatever you want. Cleaning, cooking, or more of a personal nature," the dragon said with a laugh, "Let's start the bidding at 100 gems."  
"That's just monstrous. Females aren't to be bid on," Cynder said with a bit on anger in her tone.

"You're right Cynder, but there is nothing we can do now. Come I know a secret way to the church. We should be able to make our base of operations there," Elder said.

"Okay," Cynder replied turning away from the square. She could hear the bidding going up, and it was already have 450 gems.

Elder lead them down a back way, and they reached the church in no time. Elder pushed a brick on the church walls, and a door slid open. The group slipped inside with no one seeing them.

Elder looked around, and could see that no one had been in here. It was still the way that he had left in, except with it being dark and covered with dust.

"We will rest here for the night, and will try and save Spyro tomorrow," Elder said.

The group spread out, and laid down. Cynder was looking at her kids, and noticed that the males were sleeping beside them. She knew that they were all old enough to find each other attractive.

Cynder just walked over to Elder, and said, "Thank you for all the help."

"It's nothing. I don't want this place taken over by Inu, so I will keep helping you all the way. Now come. Let me show you to the room that you will be staying in," Elder said as he lead Cynder down a hall way. It didn't take long before she saw the room, and Cynder asked, "Isn't this your room?"

"No. This is a spare room that I've had put in here a while back. Please go to sleep," Elder said with a smile.

Cynder jumped onto the bed, and looked back at him. She smiled, and laid down facing him. She then closed her eyes and feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Elder just smiled, and walked back towards the main room. He could see all of the other dragons a sleep, but there was one in there that he had trouble recognizing. The dragon turned around, and Ignitus stood before him.

"The chronicler. What may I do for you?" Elder asked.

"I've foreseen something really terrible happened in the future. I can't tell you what it is, but be careful. You are the protector of all the dragons sleeping here, and I fear that something will happen to one of y'all."

"Thanks for telling me Ignitus," Elder said.

"You are quite welcome father. I must be going now. Give Cynder my best regards," and with saying that he vanished.

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer walked up and said to him, "What now?"

"We wait for everyone to recover. Then we go save Spyro."

**End Chapter 2**

Sorry it's taken so long to write these chapters. Life is getting in the way, so I don't have as much time as I can. This one is a little short, but I think it is a good chapter.

I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can, so just bear with me. Thanks for reading, and please live a review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


End file.
